


Peter’s Getting Really Done With Lakes

by SpiderInn



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drowning Peter, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Not father and son though, Peter Drowns, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderInn/pseuds/SpiderInn
Summary: I hope you enjoyed! I’m not actually sure if Peter can survive a crash like that but let’s just pretend he can lol. I also know nothing about planes so sorry if there’s any inaccuracies! Lemme know what y’all thought:)))





	Peter’s Getting Really Done With Lakes

Peter held desperately onto the airplane wing. The guys on board were trying to smuggle a ton of weapons out of the city and Peter caught wind of it. He had just about gotten into the plane when it took off, leaving him grasping the wing for life. 

As they were flying, someone on the plane noticed they had a little spider hitching a ride, and soon enough, shots were being fired at Peter. He dodged each one, crawling across the wing (thank you spider grip) and ducking. One bullet finally nicked him in the shoulder and his arm slipped out from him, nearly sending off the wing. He regained his balance and continued dodging 

Of course that was when one of the bullets hit the wings engine. Suddenly, the little plane was no longer gliding, it was going town. Fast. Peter gripped the burning wing like his life depended on it, which it kinda did. He watched helplessly as the occupants on the plane jumped out with their parachutes, leaving Peter alone with the falling aircraft. Looking over the edge of the wing, he was both relieved and terrified to see a massive lake below him, which was suddenly growing closer. Of COURSE that’s when he gets a call from Tony. Karen answers it.

“Peter, why the hell am I getting an alert saying you went above 10 000 feet? I thought - Peter? What’s wrong?”

Peter’s breathing was rapid, eyes glued to the water approaching hella quickly.

“M-Mr. Stark.... there was a plane and - got shot at - I’m going- going down!!” Peter managed to get out, his words coming out in a panicked jumble.

“Where are you? Peter!?” Tony yelled.

Peter couldn’t hear the sounds of his yelling, or the sounds of his iron suit taking off. All Peter could here was his mind saying ‘I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die...’

With just seconds to spare, Peter spoke with a shaking voice, “I love you Dad.”

And with that, he ripped his mask off, and the plane crashed.

-

Tony was yelling frantically. He had Friday retrieve Peter’s location from Karen and was taking off toward the lake. Peter wasn’t answering, and through the microphone he could hear wind and quick, heavy breathing. That’s when he turned the corner of a building and saw the horrific view. The small plane was spiralling down towards the water, smoke bellowing from its side. He pushed his suit to go faster. Just as he was about to yell for Peter again, he heard a shaking, heartbroken voice come through the com.

“I love you Dad.”

Tony’s breathing stopped. The plane slammed into the water. Massive waves splashed up and around the sinking aircraft. Tony didn’t hesitate and blasted into the water beside it. His suit provided a light in the dark depths of the lake. He scoured around the wreckage, which was sinking into the blackness. He was looking around desperately for Peter. He couldn’t lose him. He couldn’t lose his boy. 

Finally, a little ways away, he caught sight of a body, suspended in the water, not moving. He shot towards it, and carefully grabbed Peter. A pool of red was growing around Peter’s head and shoulder. Tony didn’t have time to hesitate and he blasted out of the water, carrying his limp boy. 

When he finally reached the solid edge of the lake, Tony rested Peter down and climbed out of his suit. Leaning down next to the child, Tony quickly took in his features. His hair was a soaked mess of curls and there was a stream of blood coming from his temple at an alarming rate. He figured it was maybe from hitting the wing when he crashed. It was already creating a puddle around Peter. His shoulder was bleeding too, though not as quickly. His face was ghostly white and his lips a pale blue. Tony checked for a pulse, hand shaking violently. He let out a choked sob as he found a weak flutter of a heartbeat. However, Peter’s chest wasn’t moving. Tony quickly began rescue breaths. He closed his mouth over Peter’s while pinching his nose and blew hard. He continued for another few terrifying moments until Peter let out a choking sounds and began coughing harshly. Tony quickly pulled the boy into his side as water began spewing from his mouth. After he was done coughing water up, he pulled himself into a sitting position, looking dazed and confused. Tony didn’t hesitate and he grabbed Peter and pulled him into a fierce hug, not realizing the tears slipping down his own cheeks.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again. I can’t lose you Peter.” Tony said lowly into the boys hair.

Peter pulled back and looked into Tony’s face. Tony noticed the blue in his lips was gone and he wasn’t as white as before. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said it. I really love you...” Peter said, looking to the ground.

Tony just grabbed Peter back into a hug and Peter held back tightly.

“I love you too son.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I’m not actually sure if Peter can survive a crash like that but let’s just pretend he can lol. I also know nothing about planes so sorry if there’s any inaccuracies! Lemme know what y’all thought:)))


End file.
